Victims
by Snowbarryholdsmyheart
Summary: A conversation between Wanda Maximoff and Steve Rodgers. Post AOU so there are some minor spoilers, read at your own risk. Somewhat ScarletAmerica.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything related to it. Other than a few posters, t-shirts and comics. Also this is my first Marvel fic so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _This is your fault. You should have saved me."_

* * *

Wanda Maximoff woke to a clock reading 3:30 a.m. and the voice of her dead brother, Pietro, whispering in her ears. The woman rose from her bed and quietly exited the room, afraid that the voice would linger. It haunted her constantly, keeping the newest Avenger from getting a full night of rest.

Only when she arrived in the kitchen area of the new headquarters did Wanda realize that she wasn't alone. Sitting at the small table was Steven Rodgers, known to most as Captain America, with his head buried in his hands, a glass of water forgotten on the space.

Wanda stood frozen at the threshold. She wasn't sure if she should leave the soldier alone in this state. After all, she had been in his head before and knew that there was a darkness unlike the other Avengers. It wasn't Stark's need to control everything, Natasha past horrors or even the blind rage inside of Banner.

The so called witch had seen the images of regret, and the guilt of a thousand men on the shoulders of the hero in front of her. Wanda knew that Steve would never share that with anyone willingly and for a reason. Steve thought everything fell to him to burden, whether they were his responsibility or not. It came with having been a victim for a large portion of his life.

It was in that way that Wanda knew that she and Steve were kindred spirits, two side of the same coin. Steve had taken those emotions and tried to do the greatest amount of good he could, while she focused on turning that pain outward. If she suffered then the whole world needed to suffer with her.

And that quest for revenge had killed….

The name was something that Wanda could not think without an extreme amount of guilt. Had she gotten to her twin in time or the two left before the battle then he would still be there with her. Instead Wanda was left with an empty hole where her heart had been.

"Wanda, are you alright?" The question came out gentle, with the amount of compassion Steve always seemed to show.

(Being treated so well always made Wanda feel more guilt.)

"I'm fine Captain. I just needed a glass of water." Wanda's reply came out somewhat curt, trying to hide behind formalities so that the man would not see her shaken.

"Please, it's Steve." The blonde flashed a small smile and continued. "And you don't have to lie. I know you miss him."

Wanda felt as though she had just been punched in the gut. She turned and had to take a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from breaking free. When she felt composed, Wanda turned and look past Steve, putting on a blank face.

"I'm alright Steve, I promise."

Before she knew it, Wanda found herself in a tight hug with the feeling of Steve's warm breath softly tickling her ear.

And it was in the embrace that Wanda felt herself lose control and let all the bottled up emotions poor out. First was a heart wrenching sob that Steve would only be able to associate with the deepest of lose. And then came the need from both to stay in the hug, to feel the comfort of another person.

* * *

After what seemed as though an eternity had passed, the two broke apart. As Wanda moved back she caught Steve's eyes and he offered a sincere smile. Returning a forced version of the gesture felt herself slump to the tiled floor and rest her head against the cabinet.

Steve followed suit and exhaled deeply, searching for the right string of words, unsure of where to begin. So rather than trying to piece together the correct thing to say, the super-soldier decided to just open up.

"It may be hard to believe Wanda but I understand what you're going through, what you're feeling." Steve began.

"Is that so?" Wanda questioned, maybe a little too quick for her own taste. But how could this man, who was a hero, understand the pain that gripped her?

"I do. You feel so much more than empty. It's like someone tore not only your heart from your chest, but an irreplaceable part of who you are. And you know that you'll never get it back." Steve explained. "But even more, you feel helpless. You think that you could have prevent it.

But know that you couldn't have Wanda. You are just as much of a victim as Pietro was. Believe it or not you taught me that the guilt we carry is sometimes misplaced."

"How do you know all of that?" Wanda was a little scared at this point at how well that the man had described the emotions that she was trying to bottle up. "And how did I make you realize that?"

"Because you showed me those visions and let me see deep inside myself. A place that I didn't want to see. So thank you." Steve made sure you drive the point home by taking the Sokovian's hand and giving what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. "And the reason I know all of that is because I lost someone who was like a a brother to me. I watched him die and then saw him come back. But because of me, he was brainwashed and turned into an assassin."

"I didn't know Steve. I'm so sorry if I made you relive that." Wanda let out, even more guilt forming in her chest. The Scarlet Witch felt her breathing becoming more labored. "And I guess I'm glad that I could help?"

At that Steve let out a bellowing laugh and smiled at the Eastern European woman. "Wanda, your powers are amazing, and what you did in the past doesn't matter. Don't ever apologize for that."

"Okay Steve. Thank you for this." Wanda muttered, letting her hair fall in front of her face. "But it's hard you know. How do I make the pain stop?"

"You can't but the pain will fade. And you'll slowly come to accept that he's gone, but at that point you'll realize that he'll live on with you."

"I'll try, for him." Wanda made the promise to Steve, but it felt as though she was speaking to someone else.

Steve stood up and offered a hand to Wanda, who took it to get off the floor. After standing for a moment, Wanda shivered and before she knew it Steve had slipped his hoodie off and around Wanda. She grew it closer around her and enjoyed the comforting warmth that reminded her of Steve. As he began to walk towards his room, Wanda extended her hand and gripped Steve's.

"This is embarrassing but is it okay if I stay with you for the rest of the night? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure, let's go." Steve told her, keeping her hand in his, the two heading to Steve's room.

* * *

 _"Wanda, I know it's hard to buy but you know Captain America is right. And good for you, America's golden boy is the only man that I consider good enough for you."_ The ghost of Pietro just laughed as the dream Wanda blushed at the statement.

"Shut up. I'm the older sibling. I should be the one teasing you about girls and things like that." Wanda bit back, getting a little defensive before letting her tone grow a little darker. "You know that we should have traded places."

 _"I don't. I made the choice to save Mr. Barton and that child so he could go back to his. And I would do it all over again."_ Pietro's voice was matter of fact. _"I need you to respect that choice Wanda."_

"All I can say is that I'll try."

The avatar of the hero known as Quicksliver started to fade. Wanda felt her eyes began to mist and she reached to touch her brother one last time.

 _"Wanda I love you and I am so proud of my sestra. Just make sure that you corrupt the newest one of the old man's kids, and save the world a few times for me."_ Pietro had all but faded, an almost angelic smile forming on his face as he disappeared. _"And lastly, don be afraid to live for yourself. Wanda, also don't let the Steve slip by. You deserve happiness."_

With that last sentiment, Pietro gave one last wide grinned smile at his sister and muttered his last words.

* * *

Wanda woke slowly, the afternoon sun shining brightly. The woman looked over and saw Steven Rodgers laying next to her, holding her hand and looking at peace. With Pietro's words ringing in her mind, Wanda shifted and let the sight of Steve sink into her mind.

Just watching his figure in peace relaxed her and Wanda felt herself slipping back to sleep. She gave an affection squeeze to Steve's hand and even in his sleep he was willing to return the action, bring a smile to Wanda's face. The last image that formed into her mind as she drifted back into slumber was the smile of Steve and her brothers, both easing the aching in her heart.

Maybe her brother was right. Maybe Steve was someone that could make her happy.

* * *

 _"I don't blame you."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay so I loved the new movie. Sure there were problems but no Marvel movie is perfect. I just hope that the relationship between Wanda and Steve is addressed in Civil War, or at the very least Wanda gets some more characterization and focus. The two seem like they would be kindred spirits.**

 **Please read and review as reviews make me want to continue to write in fanfic, whether they are good or bad.**


End file.
